clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Planet Mixel Characters
There have been several characters both from & outside of Planet Mixel that have appeared in Mixels, but they don't have as much of a significant role in Clash of the Couples. Chomly |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |country = Planet Mixel }} Chomly is a Fang Gang Mixel who works on Planet Mixel with Gobba and Jawg. He has occassionally been seen hauling freight trains or shunting freight cars in the background. He also appeared in Big World! Big Adventures! when Mrs. C. Ella is looking for Apple Blossom at Dar es Salaam Docks. Technical Details Basis Chomly's name is a play-on the word "chomp". It is also similar to the last name "Chomley". He somewhat resembles a warthog. Livery Chomly is mostly brown in color. His body also acts as his face and is rectangular in shape. He has a forehead extension piece that houses two large eyes that are pressed together. He has a prominent lighter brown jawline. His bottom teeth contain two large exterior fangs and two small interior ones that point upwards. His upper jaw has two spaced buck teeth, the left buck tooth replaced by a golden one. He has a black mohawk on the top of his head, with pointed black ear-like extensions on the sides. A black stripe is in the center of his body. He has long brown hands with black claw-like fingers. He has short grey legs with long brown feet that have two darker brown toes on them. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - Infernite Apple Blossom (cameo) and Niksput's New Job (cameo) Specials *'2020' - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Jawg |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |country = Planet Mixel }} Jawg is a Fang Gang Mixel. He visited the United States in Coast Guard Teslo to drop off freight. He also appeared in the background when Apple Blossom and Bridie arrive in Rio de Janeiro and when Mrs. C. Ella is looking for Apple Blossom at Dar es Salaam Docks. Technical Details Basis Jawg's name is a play on the words "jaw" and "dog". He appears to be a freelance design with no specific basis. Livery Jawg is mostly brown in color. He has prominent lips filled with long fangs. Two eyes rest on top of his head near a rectangular shape. His tongue is prominent and red. He has a rounded rectangular body with a darker brown section on top and rectangular shape on the sides. He has four grey legs with dark brown feet. A long dark grey tail with a brown tip is on his rear. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - Coast Guard Teslo (cameo) Specials *'2020' - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Tentro |last_appearance = Coast Guard Teslo |country = Planet Mixel }} Tentro is a Flexer Mixel. He visited the United States in Coast Guard Teslo to deliver goods before returning to Planet Mixel during the evening. Technical Details Basis Tentro's name comes from "tentacle". His design is based on a squid. Livery Tentro has a black rectangular body with a grey base and orange rectangles, an eye, and a short, black mustache-like tentacle on each side. On the top of his head is a tapering orange cone-like shape. He has four orange tentacles at his base with a grey stripe on the base, while in the middle of them consists of four lighter orange suckers on each. His jaw is orange, squarish, and has three teeth that point upwards. His eyelid color switches between dark grey and orange variously. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - Coast Guard Teslo (cameo) Balk |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |country = Planet Mixel }} Balk is a Flexer Mixel. He is seen in Coast Guard Teslo shunting a line of vans as Ranger Jill is calling out to Teslo about the endangered koalas, and later seen with Tentro and Jawg witnessing Teslo being told off by Ranger Jill about not treating the animals the right way. He is also seen in a Crotoonian Shoots short at the Bartlett Bay Salt Mines. He is later seen in Brazil when Apple Blossom and Bridie pass him. Technical Details Basis Balk's name is derived from the word "balk", which means "to baffle or confuse", which is something that happens to Balk a lot. It is also possible that his name is derived from "bulk" (thanks to his strength) and "stalk" (thanks to his eyes being on eyestalks). Balk bears a resemblance to a hammerhead shark. Some people say that his three legs might actually be fins, and his long head is similar to said shark species' head. Livery Balk is mostly orange in color. He has a very squat body with a tall and well-defined jaw. His eyes are on triangular-like stalks that stick out on the sides of his head. They have a black stripe near the base, which also houses four tentacles; two small ones and two longer ones. His upper jaw has three teeth that point downwards, while his lower one has two spaced-out buck teeth that point upwards. He has three bowing orange legs with a grey line at their base. He has angular orange feet with black toes. The back of his head between the connectors of his jaws are black. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - Coast Guard Teslo (cameo) Specials *'2020' - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Billy West (UK/US) *Arturo Mercado (Latin America) *Kento Shiraishi (Japan) *Richard Balint (Romania) *Tomasz Bednarek (Poland) Glurt |last_appearance = Slumbo Gets Rollin' |country = Planet Mixel }} Glurt is a Glorp Corp Mixel. He makes a very quick cameo in Slumbo Gets Rollin' shunting at Grofflen Harbour. Technical Details Basis Glurt is a "slimy version" of LEGO designer Mark Stafford's dog. Livery Glurt has a lime face that points towards a black nose with a green base. He has an eye on each side of his head and two small black cat-like ears. He has two fangs that point downward in his upper jaw and two closer-spaced fangs that point upward in his lower jaw. He has a black tongue and is nearly always drooling slime from it. His body is a dark green rectangular shape with a black top and black rectangular design at the edge. He has four grey legs with dark green feet. At his rear is a black rectangle that houses a vine tail. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Railside Tales' - Slumbo Gets Rollin' (cameo) Torts Torts is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Apple Blossom encountered him, thinking he was Bridie while searching for her in China. Technical Details Basis Torts's name comes from the word "tortoise". He also resembles said creature. Livery Torts is mostly lime green in color. His body also acts as his head and is slightly tube-like in shape. There are darker green stripes on his sides and a green spine on his back. He has two dark green antenna- or pigtail-like protrusions on the top of his head. He has a nose-like beak and eyes on each side. In his mouth are two fangs that point downwards. Attached to his sides are two black sleeve-like objects that hold the slime that is part of his hands. His legs are grey, short, and bowed. His feet are large lime geometric shapes with darker green rectangles on their insides. Appearances Clash of the Couples Specials *'2020' - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Footi Footi is a Spikel Mixel. He appeared in the background when at Dar es Salaam Docks as well as when Apple Blossom meets Bridie. He is also seen when Jessicake and Bridie arrived in Rio de Janeiro and he was briefly seen on Crotoonia pulling a passenger train that later gave trouble for Jessicake and Clarence when he ran over a delivery of cars for Celgreb City Driving School. Footi was also seen shunting in a shunting yard and later helping rerail a flatbed. He shares the same horn with Krader. Technical Details Basis Footi's name is a play on the word "foot". He appears to be a freelance design with no specific basis. Livery Footi is mostly tan in color. He has a rectangular body that also acts as his head. He has eyes on each side of it. He has a long and well-defined jaw with black lining. He has large teeth, two on each side. A darker tan stripe runs on the top of his head, along with two silver Mohawk blades. A thick black stripe runs around his body. His arms are black and thin, with a tan section at the top. His hands are black and pincer-like. His legs are very long and bowed. At the top, they are grey, but they turn dark tan at the knees. He has three dark tan spikes on his legs. His feet are extremely large. The bottoms are tan, while the tops are divided dark tan and black. He has three silver bladed toenails on each of his feet. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - Coast Guard Teslo (cameo), Jessicake's Mixel Driving School (does not speak) and A Tale of Two Friends (cameo) Specials *'2020' - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Horn Hoogi Category:Characters Category:Mixels Characters